


Capes and Fangs

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Crack, Gen, Multiverse, Two Tim Drakes, Universe Travel, Vampire Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: When Constantine accidentally drops a Tim Drake from the My Babysitter's a Vampire universe, into the Watchtower, there was never any way for that to go right.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Tim Drake AU's [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Capes and Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute crack. No plot that I can discern. Just crack.

Sometimes, Tim hates the multiverse.   
Most of the time, it isn’t that bad. This time isn’t that bad, yet. 

The alternate version of himself mostly just looks confused, as does Constantine really. He was supposed to test if it is possible to open interuniversal portals with magic. Not bring someone through. 

“Uh. Alright then, this is new” Tim’s alternate murmurs, looking around as he sits.   
“Hello” Diana starts, walking forward to stop in front of him. “We apologize. This was simply a test, not an attempt to summon” she continues, extending a hand to…Drake. Yeah Drake. 

Drake blinks as Diana stops in front of him, staring blankly at her hand before he takes it and uses it to pull himself to a standing position. He wobbles on his feet for a moment, as Diana reaches out to steady him but stabilizes before it is needed.

“So. Where am I, then?” he asks, looking around and taking in the various costumed heroes standing around in the room. His eyes catch notably on Tim himself and Jason, as well as frowning at Bruce for a moment.   
“You are at the watchtower, in the area above the earth’s gravitational pull” Diana says, not quite comprehending the utter confusion on Drake’s expression as she starts explaining.   
“Not to interrupt. But I kind of meant why everything looks different. And I know for a fact that a watchtower does not exist” Drake voices hesitantly. 

“Oh yes. I almost forgot. The portal that Constantine opened was to another world. You are from that world. Welcome to Earth 1” Diana explains, condensing all of the information the usually supply to people.   
Drake blinks again but seems to take the information in stride, looking all of the heroes over again, this time in fascination.   
“Huh” is all he voices, meeting Tim’s eye through the domino. 

“May we have your name?” Clark asks, stepping slightly forward from the jumble of adult and adolescent heroes.   
Drake’s eyes snap to Clark’s in an instant. And for a second, Tim can swear he sees something Else in his gaze. It disappears quickly though, as he takes in the visage of Superman himself.   
“Tim” he introduces, not offering a handshake or a last name.   
“Nice to meet you then, Tim” is all Clark says back, with a smile on his lips and his eyes sparkling kindly. 

“Constantine will work on reopening the portal to your world” Batman says, gruff voice stifling the quiet conversations and hushed whispers of the crowd. Tim can see Drake startle slightly, lips pulling back into something unnatural before he bites down on them.   
“Thank you” he says again, eyes now glued to Batman, taking in the cape and cowl. 

Tim understands, most people are a bit overwhelmed when they see Batman for the first time, especially in a League capacity. And those are people that know. People who have at least heard of Batman. This guy had no idea he existed until a minute ago and he’s still handling it better than some of the leaguers did at first meeting. In fact, he seems to be smiling, holding in laughter in a random display.

“Are you…Are you laughing at him?” Hal Jordan asks from the crowd, sounding both incredulous and amused.   
Drake gives him a bitten off smile before explaining “Inside joke” and that’s all he says on the matter. 

Taking the situation into his own hands, Tim clears his throat, drawing his alternate’s attention. Drake tilts his head to the side as he locks eyes with Tim, like a bird of prey eyeing a mouse. But a second later, that expression is gone.   
“Yes?”  
“Just thought you might want to sit down. Get something to eat” Tim explains, gesturing to the couch at the edge of the room, as Barry, Wally and Bart runs off to grab some snacks. 

The expression that crosses Drake’s face can’t be described as outright panic. At least not quite. But it is very close. The closed mouth smile Drake gives Tim is hardly reassuring either, drawing Tim’s suspicions.   
When Barry, Wally and Bart return a moment later, half of the food is already gone, swallowed up by the insatiable appetites of 3 speedsters. But Drake looks over the remailing food with a grimace, biting down on his lip with force.   
“We have fruits, veggies, meats, candy. Basically anything you could ever want or need to eat” Bart explains excitedly, already starting to grab more food from the array. 

“That’s aright” Drake voices, tone tight in a way Tim doesn’t quite understand. “I’m not really hungry” he explains, giving them a smile that Tim recognises as his boardroom smile. Fake.   
Kon tilts his head from next to Tim, saying “But you are, I can hear your stomach grumbling” he explains, taking a chance to air his super hearing.   
Drake stills, body freezing completely for a few moments before he sighs, curling his hands tighter. “Yeah but I can’t really eat any of this. Well I can, but it won’t help me any” he says eventually, tone hesitant as he looks over the foods again. 

“Can’t eat any of it? Does your universe subsist of another manner of sustenance?” Diana asks, worried for the traveller they inadvertently brought here, where they have no idea how to support him.  
Drake almost looks embarrassed as he clears his throat again, blushing as he says “Not all of us but yeah. None of this will actually keep me going”. 

That’s when Constantine steps in, drawing Drake’s attention as his eyes sharpen, almost seem to lighten actually as he takes in the sight of the trench coat wearing magician.   
“Please don’t tell me I brought a demon up” Constantine says, already looking resigned to an exorcism as he fumbles with things in his pockets.   
Drake just looks confused now, looking at Constantine like he’s completely mad. “Demon? Are you serious? Demons?” he asks, looking for all the part like he’s done with existence.   
“Yeah demons. Are you one of them or not?” Constantine asks, drawing Drake’s eyes back to him from where they’d fallen to the floor.   
“I didn’t even know demons existed until a second ago” Drake says. 

But Constantine draws something from his coat and Drake flinches away anyway. “Dammit. Are you serious? Why exactly do you have concentrated light in your pocket?” Drake asks as he pulls his jacket tighter around him, covering the blistered skin of his hands.   
“So you aren’t a demon. But you are something” Constantine voices, looking Drake over obviously before Drake rolls his eyes. A second later, Drake’s eyes lighten again before going a pale amber, fangs poking over his bottom lip before they retract again. 

Tim and Kon immediately jump back, falling into fighting positions, even as Constantine relaxes just a hair. He can see the others doing the same. Everyone but Zatanna and Constantine.   
“Ah, a vamp then” Constantine says, sounding relieved.   
Drake scoffs, rolling his eyes as he drops down to sit on the floor “You keep that light in your pocket and everything will be peachy. I literally just finished a fight with a literal tree, I do not want to fight you right now” he says, flopping backwards to lay on his back.   
“Tree?” Zatanna asks, amused as she takes it all in, and that’s when Tim allows himself to relax.   
“A tree” Drake deadpans, once again looking like he’d rather be dead than deal with that. Though maybe he is actually dead. 

“You’re a vampire. So cool. What can you do? Can you fly? Do you show up in pictures? Do you have powers? Do you need to drink blood? Can you transform into a bat?” Bart asks, questions falling rapid fire from his lips as he races to stand next to Drake, buzzing with excitement.   
Drake looks overwhelmed but not shocked, either by the questions or by Bart’s sudden appearance. He slowly blinks when Bart stops, still vibrating fast enough to blur his outline.   
“Yeah, I’m a vampire. I can fly, though it’s more like hovering really. I don’t show up in pictures, or in the mirror. I don’t know about powers but all vampires get superspeed and superstrength. I do need to drink blood” he hesitates here before explaining further “I usually grab something from the blood bank. Or willing donors. You’d be surprised how many people are willing to give you a cup of blood” he says, shrugging it off almost nonchalantly “And no, I can’t become a bat” he concludes, still staring down at Bart with wide eyes. 

“That’s so cool! I have superspeed and Kon has superspeed and superstrength. And flight actually” Bart says, still talking very quickly, babbling as Constantine turns to try reopening the portal again.   
“How did you get turned?” Kon asks, giving into his curiosity now that he doesn’t think Drake will attack them.   
“Uhm. Jesse, a guy from school kind of turned a lot of people at a party in an attempt to kill a bunch of people so that he could resurrect his dead vampire cult followers” Drake explains flatly, not stopping when everyone gives him a look of combines shock and disbelief.   
“I’m sorry, what?” Cassie asks, finally speaking as she lowers her folded arms in shock.   
“Jesse-“Drake starts again, with the exact intonation he used the first time.   
“Oh we heard you. That was just a huge bowl of What the Fuck?” Jason says, staring at Drake in horrified fascination.   
“Yeah it was a bit weird in the beginning. Not that it’s much different now. Haunted trees, vampire blood runners, undead pets. This has been a strange year” Drake says almost wistfully as everyone furthers their expressions of dumbfoundedness. 

Even Constantine had turned to stare uncomprehendingly at Drake. And he deals with the weird shit. 

Drake doesn’t even seem to compute the stares, simply tilting his head backwards to sigh deeply from his chest.   
Constantine quickly turns back to his work and has a portal up in no time. Seemingly just so that he doesn’t have to deal with the things the kid says so easily. 

“Home time, kid” Constantine says a moment later, grabbing Drake’s wrist and dragging him to the portal.   
Drake easily rips his wrist out of Constantine’s grip, hesitating for a split second before his eyes go amber, fangs on full display as he HISSES at Constantine.   
It’s actually pretty intimidating, especially as it’s the last thing they see before Drake disappears into the portal. 

“Man. Am I glad you’re human. Can you just imagine you as a vamp?” Kon asks quietly as they stare at the fading portal.


End file.
